Transforming Destiny
by ArticWolfGirl
Summary: Jack never thought that the night he followed Smokescreen would forever change his life. Now with new evils that only he and some new... or old? friends can defeat it. Destiny is transforming into something no one saw coming.


**ArticWolf Here! *waves***

 **Sooo, I've had an idea like this for awhile when it suddenly hit me! And Voilà! This was born!**

 **I just want to say really quick that I'm thinking of writing a few chapters ahead, so I can get the plot together and be able to post a few chapters consecutively. So, it will probably be a while before the next chapter comes out but when it does you can expect a lot of updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Merlin or Transformers Prime. Probably for the best. Lol**

 **Edit (11-12-18): Sooo… I reread this and thought that it was really lacking so I spent some time editing to my liking. (I also thought of some really good ideas while doing this that I add here and some I am saving for later. Whahaha.) I can't say when chapter 2 will be out but it should be soon.**

* * *

 **Transforming Destiny**

"Jack Darby, I can't believe you did something like that! What were you thinking going through the groundbridge, To a Battlefield?!" June Darby's face was set in disappointment.

The boy in question was silent, hunched on the sofa seat, looking at his feet without any sign he was listening at all.

"Jack you are usually more responsible than this. I know you have been having fun with your new friend, but this was not another game for you to play." She fumed, pacing.

"I know Mom!" Jack interrupted, jumping to his feet. "but it wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like, Jack?" June demanded.

"I-" Jack stopped, unable to really rationalize why he had gone, finished lamely. "I had to… help.. him?" It wasn't a lie either, but the boy didn't know how to explain the feelings he felt the moment the groundbridge opened.

It was almost as if something was calling him from the other side of that portal, telling him to go with Smokescreen. To protect… something? Smokescreen? No, it was more like it wanted him to protect… the Star Saber? What could he do to protect an ancient sword with special abilities? The Autobot getting him to come only gave him the excuse to go without him just running through the portal by himself, the need to follow the call was so strong.

The strange call had only quietened down once Optimus had freed the sword and Megatron had fled the area, however, it had not fully faded. Almost as if it had only used its earlier call to draw him there. As though, it had only wanted him to see the events, not actually participate. 'Not that I can tell anyone this, it sounds even stranger than alien robots from another planet.'

June sighed, putting a had to her face. "Jack… I really can't take this tonight. I had a really long shift and I have an early morning shift tomorrow, so we will have to discuss this later. But no going to base on weekdays until I say so, however you can still go on the weekend _if_ you are home by curfew every night. You are also going to be driving your ten speed for at least a week."

"But Mom!"

"No buts about this Jack. What you did was dangerous and irresponsible."

Jack signed and started up the stairs to go to his room.

"Jack."

He looked back from the top of the steps.

"I love you. Even when you try to give me a heart attack."

Jack smiled softly.

"I know. Love you too Mom."

Jack went to sleep that night dreaming of a sword being pulled from solid stone. Only this one was in a sunlit forest and being pulled up by a different leader.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Arcee had started to give him the same lecture that his mother had when he had entered the garage to grab his bike. Ratchet called her comm, before she could start, about a small mine of energon that was detected and that every bot was needed to secure it. Jack was relieved for the moment, already biking toward the school, knowing all the while that later he would be reprimanded about last night's events.

However, that brought the thoughts about the events of the day before to the forefront of his mind. What had been that feeling that had compelled him to go? Sure, he had had a great time with Smokescreen and all, but he knew better than to go to a potential battle field. 'I know not to just go on my feelings like that. I'm not like Miko, who will just go because she felt like it.' And it was true, it hadn't been a disregard of safety to get an adrenalin rush at seeing robots fight it out, or the feeling of having a great time with a friend. It had been a pull of protection, an innate sense that he physically couldn't ignore.

That wasn't the only thing, once he had seen the relic that had been the reason for their going, he had just… frozen. For a moment it was almost like he had a sense of déjà vu. 'Sure, I love the Sword in the Stone from Arthurian legend but that's not a reason to just sit there and stare like an idiot. It's not like they are true. There are several inaccuracies in them. Such as Merlin getting turned into a tree, seriously I don't think he would let that happen to himself.'

It was only when Smokescreen had started to go, planning to run past not only several Vehicons, but also Megatron to grab the sword from the mountainside, that logic broke through as he attempted to stop Smokescreen. 'It was almost like I knew it wouldn't work. Just like the story. Only the one who was worthy could pull it free to wield the sword.' As he kept going over the events it occurred to him that this feeling had happened at least two other times. The first time when he had met Vince and the second when Opt-.

"Whoa!"

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't seen the person suddenly in front of him until too late. It was like he was going in slow motion, his veins suddenly hot (even his eyes felt like they were on fire), when he miraculously swerved out of the way at the last second with a yelp. However, that caused his tires to rotate too far causing a sudden stop and making him fly off.

"Oh my, are you alright?" A lightly accented, feminine voice called out.

"Yeah." Jack grumbled putting a hand to his head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry about almost running over you."

He looked up when a pale hand came in view. He froze, the same feeling from yesterday suddenly appearing… for a second another image came to mind, of a girl in a tattered red dress. In a blink the vision dispersed leaving Jack to believe he imagined it. 'Why do I feel like I know her?'

"That's alright. I should have been looking where I was going." She continued with a mysterious twinkle in her doe brown eyes, that Jack didn't see since he was still in thought.

He immediately ended his thoughts at those words. "Oh n- no! The faults all mine. I should have been paying attention. I…" He floundered for what to say, "I'm Jack, Jack Darby." He stuck out his hand to shake her still offered one.

She laughed softly, brown hair falling in her face, shaking his hand, before pulling him up. 'She's cute when she giggles.' Jack blushed when he thought that. 'You _just_ met her Jack. You don't even know her name.'

"It's nice to meet you Jack. My name is Freya." 'Okay _now_ you know her name.'

"It's nice to meet you." He picked up his bike and scratched the back of his neck. "Soo… you're new to Jasper?" 'Great Jack now you are just stating the obvious. Idiot.'

"Yes, I just moved here with my family from England. My parents' job has us move various places." She explained before motioning to the school. "I was actually just about to get my class schedule."

"I could show you to the office. It's the least I could do since I almost ran you over." Jack offered, feeling the need to make it up to her.

"Sure, how could I resist the offer of a fine gentleman such as yourself?" Jack could feel another blush coming on as they reached the school doors. The boy held the door open for Freya to walk in first.

"Why thank you, milord." She said in an exaggerated fancy voice. "And they say _chivalry_ is dead."

"You're very welcome, milady." He said in a surprisingly accurate English accent while bowing.

They both broke into laughter at their antics walking toward the office.

When she came out Jack looked over the schedule. "Okay, lets see. You have English first, oh and your second class is right next door. Oh!"

"What is it?" The other teen asked. "Is there something the matter with my schedule?"

"No! It just that we have a class together. See." Jack pointed to the list. "We have History together."

"It seems we do have History." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Just then the first bell rang signaling that the day was about to begin.

"I'll show you where your homeroom is." He said.

On the way there, Jack pointed out where her other classes were, along with learning about each other. He found out that her parents were archeologist that traveled all over the world.

"Soo, your parents are on a sabbatical for a whole year, and they chose to come to Jasper, Nevada." Jack raised his eyebrow, wondering if they also got the brochure for the 'Entertainment Capital of the World'.

"Yep, a colleague of theirs gave them the keys to his house here. It gives them the chance to research about something they have been looking for." Freya explained more excitedly than he thought she would be.

"What are they looking for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Something that has eluded them for a long time. Something tells me that they won't have to look much longer." She said mysteriously. Freya chuckled seeing Jack's confused face. "It's a secret. No one outside of our family has known that information."

'I guess that makes sense.' Jack contemplated, moving the conversation to what Jasper was like and the things you can do in town.

"There's a popular ice cream town that serves everything half off on Saturdays." Jack was finishing explaining as they stopped in front of a door after he checked the number on the plaque. "Well here's where we separate ways."

"I'll see you later?" She asked warmly.

His heart skipped a beat. "Sure. I'll see you in third period, and you can sit with my friends and me at lunch if you like."

"That sounds great!" Her eyes sparkled again. "See you in class."

Jack waved and started to walk to his first period. He couldn't stop grinning the whole way there.

As the boy walked away, the girl's smile fell. 'Oh Merlin. What caused it to come to this? Why don't you remember?'

* * *

 **So, how was it? This is going to be the first time I try to write semi romance. It really isn't going to get farther than like a kiss. Lol. So, I really need to know how this was. ( I hope it wasn't cringy. Please tell me if it was.)**

 **But don't worry there will be a lot more action, just with a little romance thrown in. You'll learn more once I get the next chapter done.**

 **But seriously… how was this?**

 **Edit (11-12-18): Please review and tell me if there are any errors or if it this is a great or terrible idea! Lol. Going to start on Ch. 2 and maybe 3 now although it may be awhile!**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


End file.
